


Medal Beginnings

by Aradellia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Because this came to my mind after Victor's announcement in ep 12, Birthday, Birthday Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradellia/pseuds/Aradellia
Summary: Yuuri figured Victor didn't wish for an extravagant birthday celebration, but something had to be done for him. With Russian Nationals coming up, Yuuri finds the perfect gift for his soon-to-be husband despite the odds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICTOR NIKIFOROV !! This is for our amazing Russian beauty, and inspired by Episode 12, and would fall after the events of the GPF but before the final, final scene in St. Petersburg.

Yuuri knew that he had gotten up incredibly early, stupidly so for someone on Christmas Day, but there was much more worth on this day then ever before. Christmas was never special for Yuuri, having no significant other up until this point. The most he ever did on Christmas Day was hang out with Yuuko and browse through different shops, going to different cities with her and Takashi and at least finding some fresh air despite everyone around them coupled up or shopping for their significant other. Christmas for them was wildly different from other places, thanks most likely to evolving population and religious differences. Christmas was romantic, touching, a day very much like Valentines for Western nations. It was, at its core for the Japanese, a romantic holiday.

He already knew that Victor, and Russians alike, didn't celebrate Christmas until later on. It was a disappointment when he found out during their date in Barcelona before the Grand Prix Final, but perhaps what stung the worst was the knowledge that birthdays weren't lavished on before the official date.

Christmas was more then Christmas now that his boyfriend, and fiance, celebrated his birthday on December 25th.

He paused, posing on the ice as he quickly adjusted how his blades rested on the ice, looking up to the ceiling of Ice Castle Hatsetsu. He had been here for hours, since the dawn rose up from the ocean and bathed the nation in its glowing red-orange-yellow light, working on his gift for Victor. He had been given gifts for his birthday, and he had been struggling to find something for Victor that would make him happy.

His plan started yesterday, he reminded himself. He had to have his entire family, including some help from Phichit, Chris, and Yurio, for it to work. His family would be holding a surprise birthday party for Victor, keeping him to the house with the only exception being the absence of Yuuri. He knew that Victor wouldn't let spending so long without him, but for him to perfect his gift, he had to focus on nothing but the ice below his feet, the sound of the music in his ears, and the raw, unbridled passion he had in his heart. He had to focus on the silver blades slicing across the clear ice.

He was almost done. He slid himself against the walls, picking up his phone and checking the time.

5:32 pm.

Two new messages from Yuuko, and one for Yurio.

Yuuko was explaining to him what had happened during the party, and how Victor seemed to be searching for him constantly regardless of what was going on. It stung knowing that he was hurting Victor, but the silent guitar notes of the song he was playing reminded him of his goal.

The second one was a picture, taken and sent an hour ago. It showed Victor with his gifts, blowing out the candles of his beautiful sky blue cake. There was a hint of sadness behind the happiness Victor showed, and it was plain obvious. There was something big missing for Victor at the party. Yuuri took a breath and switched to Yurio's message.

Sent two minutes ago.

_Victor's on his way. Get ready._

Yuuri grinned.

Showtime.

* * *

Victor arrived with a bang of the doors, and an obvious disgruntled string of Russian that Yuuri could half understand now thanks to his private lessons on the language. He couldn't understand all of it, but he could tell that Victor was upset about the lack of Yuuri during the day's festivities. He grumbled something about 'being ignored', and being 'stood up on such an important day', and sat himself down on one of the benches without even bothering to scan the rink first. Yuuri skated up silently, leaning on the wall as he watched Victor lace up his skates.

At least he tried, growing angry at them when his fingers shook, messing up the quick loops. He heaved a heavy sigh, and paused to calm himself.

"Do you need help?"

He barely got two words out before Victor was rushing up to the barrier, hugging Yuuri tight, almost pulling him off the ice and over the barrier, sniffling softly into his shoulder as he shook with tears unshed finally being released.

"There you are," Victor painfully whispered, fingers digging into Yuuri's shoulders, "You're okay."

"I didn't mean to worry you, Victor." Yuuri admitted, hugging his stressed fiance close, his fingers dancing through the silver locks that hid the tears that fell.

"Where have you been? You missed my party." Victor asked pulling back just to wipe his tears, holding onto Yuuri's arms, never losing contact.

"I was working on your birthday present. It wasn't ready, and I didn't want to give you something that was incomplete."

Victor gave a lopsided smile, gentle caressing one of Yuuri's dusty red cheek. "Yuuri, I told you already, I don't need anything-"

"I'm not taking a no," Yuuri firmly said, taking hold of Victor's hand and moving it to his lips, kissing the delicate fingers chilled from the outside, caressing the golden ring on his hand, "Stay right here, and watch me."

Victor's eyes widened, mouth opening into a small 'o' shape. He nodded wordlessly, closing his mouth and letting his hands trailing along Yuuri's departing arms, reaching out as Yuuri skated out into the rink, pulling out a remote to start the music. He put it back into his pocket, and settled into his starting pose: arms spread open, eyes to the ice, one knee bent and toe pick to the ice.

[The first few](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_EvN5n5xwE) harsh piano notes sprung him into action, wrapping his arms around himself as he spun out of his starting position, skating out to the outer edges of the rink and beginning his choreography, sensual and quiet, a solemn performance meant to draw in any eyes who watched. Looking at this quiet, almost sad, sequence of reaching out into the darkness, looking for something, anything, to fill the void that had opened up suddenly at the quiet music. The lyrics unfolded the story in more as the notes continue, stopping as the singers transitioned, and he leaped into his first jump, a triple Lutz. Silently, he slipped across the ice in a firm Ina Bauer as the singers changed. The feminine voice brought out new choreography, a firm but intense step sequence, a building power as he shot into a quad Toe Loop, and fell to his knees, sliding for a moment before effortlessly returning to his blades and spinning into a combination spin.

The sounds of Victor reacting to his skating faded into nothing, the music pushing his feet forward as he slowed himself for a moment, letting them music carrying him as he let loose another triple, an Axel. His mind went blank, imagining the world he had come into with Victor.

His gift, this precious present he spent over a week on, was his best work.

He had never choreographed his own program until Victor helped him with 'Yuri on Ice'. He hadn't ever thought about doing it thanks to his lack of skill.

Victor would make his comeback debut at the Russian Nationals in a few days. Yuuri knew that he had nothing prepared for it, not a single sequence or music selection. He had no short program or free skate.

Victor had given him his own practiced programs to get his career back on track.

Yuuri would do the same.

He would make a program so powerful and meaningful, filled with difficulty and emotion on a new level, that he would have no regrets if Victor would win with this. He had beaten Victor's record with Victor's work, and now he would encourage Victor to do the same with something made of Yuuri's own hands.

The music crescendo-ed, and Yuuri threw his head back, arms spread out, and launched into the most difficult step sequence he had ever performed, aggressive and passionate, almost desperate as he tore through the ice, jumps mixed in to fuel the fires burning through him and propelling him through this program he had set his heart on fire for, this gift he would give to Victor for everything he had given him, for the new beginning.

Now would be Victor's new beginning.

As the song came to its silent end, Yuuri quieted his movements, quietly descending from the fires that had grown to their peaks. As the last notes of the piano played, he sank to one knee, arms crossed over his chest, and eyes to the sky. There on the ice, as the music ended at last, he let himself gasp for breath, at last finished with the program he would call a miracle, a gift to the man who brought him up from the dirt, and showed him a new world from brand new eyes.

A hand touched his shoulder, and he fell to his knees completely, looking up at Victor as he skated to his front, kneeling down in front of him.

He was crying, silently and beautifully like an angel taken by the sight of the world. He didn't ask, and Yuuri answered the questions left unspoken. He took Victor's face into his hands, wiping away his tears as the Russian sniffled, blinking more tears down his face.

"I made my own program, and wanted to show you it."

Victor hiccuped, his smile shaken by his tears. "It was absolutely perfect."

"But I'm not using it."

Victor gasped in surprise, and Yuuri smiled. He pulled Victor closer, his expression filling with the pure love and adoration he had for the man before him. He leaned in, kissing a tear that streaked down the Russian's flushed cheeks, locking his gaze to Victor's as he spoke.

"Because you're going to use it. I made it for you, for your comeback."

"For me?" Victor's question was a murmur, barely spoken as if he couldn't find the air to speak. Yuuri nodded, stroking Victor's cheeks with his thumbs.

"For you. This is my birthday gift for you. You gave me something you made for my new start, so... I made you something to start yours."

Victor laughed, shaking as his tears overflowed his eyes, curling up into Yuuri's arms, his hands finding purchase around Yuuri's back. Quiet, chapped lips kissed Victor's neck, moving slowly until he could see Victor's wide grin again. Victor whispered words to him that didn't translate, unable to look away from this marvel before him. Happily, with the returning sound of the music he had skated to, he pulled Victor in once again, and whispered words onto his lips before kissing Victor with the fire he had let build in his chest.

"Happy birthday, _Viten'ka_."

 


End file.
